User blog:Tomrj45/CBLE Week 1
Learning is defined as: '' The acquisition of knowledge or skills through study, experience, or being taught. 'Why, and ideas for implementation of technology to teach.' Technology over the course of history has changed dramatically, this can be implemented in a learning enviroment to either aid or direct learning. Objects such as "Smart boards" were designed to replace the old fashioned white board, this brought further interactivity and multitasking to the users - who are most likely teachers in schools - but more importantly the ability to switch between tasks and become more fluid in the classroom, thus making the standard lesson more worthwhile and memorable. While technology can be used to assist learning, with machines such as iPads and Computers, it shouldn't completely become a replacement for standard teaching but more for aiding teachers - this is very important for children/ teenagers, as they are building social skills and learning to interact with their teachers and classmates in the learning enviroment. On the other hand foundations such as the Open University thrive on the ability to be completely online, where the user would teach themselves using the resources at hand and submit coursework, and take exams at their discretion. An idea that may be implemented in modern classrooms is a personalised "account" of the students progress in lesson, much like video games it would track the progress of the student, and give valuable feedback and even scores. This may be accessed online, or even via a hub within a classroom, such as an interactive screen on the wall. Feedback and statistics have become a modern staple in video games, and even online teaching facilities such as Code Academy, feedback is important as the student or "learner" can use it to become better and improve, in depth feedback such as in mathematics where students can follow the formula and know exactly where they went wrong, and how not to make the mistake again. Statistics also give the learner something to strive for, such as achieving the next grade boundary - this type of learning was not implemented when I was going through school, and if it was implemented it would've bettered my learning experience a lot. While this assists learning, it can also help the teacher provide feedback over digital sources, rather than on pen and paper - this will ease both ends of the learning process, with the teacher and student. 'Discussion points' Why I have chosen CBLE: Because I wanted to gather experience in this field, as it could be beneficial for leadership skills. 'Types of learning' There are 4 different types of learning styles, which are; - Visual - Auditory - Reading / writing - Kinesthetic Visual learners learn from seeing things explained, for example a teacher explaining a formula on a board, or watching a video on how to build a car. Auditory learners learn from hearing things explained, for example following instructions over a microphone in a forensics lab. Reading/ writing learners learn from reading, or writing things, for example being able to follow instructions via a manual, or studying via taking notes. Kinesthetic learners learn from hands-on experience, for example mechanics learn to build cars by practising on scrap cars rather than other methods. 'Horizon report' read 2015 horizon report, choose one topic and write a comprehensive review of it 'Areas of interest''' Fitness -> Experience Mathematics -> Qualifications German -> Experience + qualification Programming -> Experience + "qualification" Mostly likely a program to teach step by step what to do, e.g German "Hello, I am called ....." - possibly with a speech analyser to compare, or maths showing the steps for each formula. Programming language used to make the program would be C#, if programming was to be chosen it would teach C# console commands. Most likely teaching students 18-25, as it requires more methodical and logical steps for each one. Category:Blog posts